


A Harry Potter Tarot

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Inspired by Larner’s excellent work of a similar name.





	1. May 1982, Khanna Farms

**The Chariot**

No one was too surprised when Olymer Khanna brought home a flying carpet from Brazil. He had connections in half the carpet and broom companies in the world,so naturally it was to be expected.

One day his niece Rowan decided to fly the carpet. Their house elf,Josie,was the only other one there,as everyone else was at Jordanhal celebrating Lee’s 5th birthday. What fun she had,whizzing over the immense lands owned by the Khannas. So much fun that her father never even punished her when he learned (a few years later) of her escapade.

Rowan never rode the carpet again. Why? Even she didn’t know. But as she confided to Charlie Weasley 12 years later,on their honeymoon night,”Some things just aren’t as fun as they seem.”


	2. June 3,1997,Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my own custom card

**Mercury and Mars**

Albus wheezed as he made the ascent of the tower,the symbol of the Hallows glowing overhead like a demonic constellation. He felt in no condition to do any more climbing for a while,so he sat on a bench.  _God,do I feel weak._

“...Professor? Sir?”

Albus looked up into the worried face of his distant cousin Pansy,framed by waves of auburn hair. She stood three steps above him,hands on the balustrade.

”Yes,Pansy?” _The breaths like drops of liquid pain,pulsating through my system. Gellert,where are you? If your symbol is here,then you are near._

“What’s in the sky?”

”The Hallows of Death. The symbol of.....Grindelwald. We were friends once,in a different world.”

Pansy looked at him with concern in her eyes. “I hope it’s nothing serious,sir.”

”Pansy,we are family. Call me.....Albus.” _My brain feels like it’s on fire. “_ Go down. Alert Horace,and all of Slytherin House. Tell them that Grindelwald is come. And Death Eaters. They seek him. They wish to know the location of the......Elder Wand.”

“Very well.” She passed him,and presently her footsteps disappeared down the corridor.

Albus resumed the ascent,his breathing a little easier.

 


	3. July 29,1993, 12 Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another custom card

**The Dove Ascendant**

Penny Haywood - now Mrs.Regulus Black, _Lady_ Black - raised her arm in triumph as she and Regulus raced down the aisle,Sirius laughing as he ran after his brother. Penny felt like laughing too. _Why shouldn’t I? It’s my big day!_

_———-_

Penny at last managed to detach herself from James Potter and found an alcove where she could sit,away from the guests who were enjoying themselves. Septimus Weasley was leading Peter and a few others in a round of drunken songs. Her ears buzzed with the cheap Portuguese wine Lord Warrington had given her.

”Are you all right,Penny?”,Harry asked as he sat down next to her.


	4. May 3019, Minas Tirith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for shiz I haven’t written yet......you know the deal.

**The Hierophant**

After the end of the war,Ernie felt like he’d lost purpose. The Rangers were taking care of the Orcs,the ‘Masters of Mordor’ were mostly taking care of themselves surprisingly enough,and everyone was recovering. Ernie would often find himself wandering through the City,looking forward to supper of all things. It was the one time of the day he felt himself.

One day he was at the Gate when an untidy man clad in brown showed up. He walked with a cane and had a finch perched on his head. “Would I be right in presuming that you are Ernest Macmillan?”

”Yes.”

”I am Radagast the Brown Wizard,companion of Nimrandir whom you know as Gandalf. Where would I find him today?”

”In the Law Courts,sir. The surviving Corsairs are being judged by the King.”

Radagast nodded at that,and they began ascending the streets. When they were at the third circle,Radagast turned and spoke.

“What ails you,my friend?”

”With the ending of the wars it seems that I feel useless. Word has come from my world of the defeat of Voldemort.”

”Who was Voldemort? The name is unfamiliar to me”

”A dark wizard,but not one of your kind of wizards. He sought the ruin of our community because of his pureblood supremacy. He even made Horcruxes,or soul jars,in case he was defeated”

”I know of the concept,for even as you spoke I divined your mind. The Ring that was destroyed is similar. But Sauron wouldn’t have known your world. I would venture to say that it was independently that they came to the concept of soul jars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimrandir - ‘White Pilgrim’. Elvish name for Gandalf after his return.


	5. July 25,1996, Ottery St.Catchpole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Custom card time

**Those Related by Marriage**

Merula was making her final adjustments when Amos entered the room.

”Merula,are you alright?”

”I’m fine,Amos.”

Amos doubted her. He could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

”Merula dear,what’s wrong?”

”It’s just-who ever heard of a Slytherin marrying a Hufflepuff?”

”You’re looking at one.”

”Cedric never told me you were in _Slytherin!”_

“I was. Head Boy my final year too. And if me and Lila could work out our House differences,I would hope you and Cedric could do the same. You’ve managed to do so for seven years.”

”Any advice?”

”Be each other’s best friend. Share in each other’s accomplishments. Laugh over your successes,commiserate over your failures. And know this-this marriage helps weaken Voldemort’s cause.”

”How?”

”Every example of inter-house unity,be it as simple as helping with Potions homework or as complex as this marriage,drives nails in his propaganda.”

 


End file.
